Torchic Series: One Heck of an Adventure
by Derekis
Summary: CHAPTERS 4-6 ADDED! Torchic is getting bored of his daily life, but then comes a strange evil force that wants to take over this strange dimension, separates Torchic and his friends throughout this strange dimension. Now they must reunite while meeting some new friends and defeat this strange force during a journey they'll never forget. Reviews accepted and actively updated.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom in the Forest

In this strange dimension, a world full of various fictional characters lived in peace and harmory, having fun and enjoying their daily lives, that was until a force, an evil force, suddenly shows up and demands this strange dimension shall be destroyed, but now its inhabitants must destroy this "force" in an adventure they'll never forgot.

In one particular section of this world, was a forest, lived six Pokemon species, led by a male Torchic. Torchic is a Pokemon species that resembles a small orange bird. The Torchic was also male. The other five Pokemon species were a Pikachu, a Psyduck, a Venonat, a Porygon2 and a Golett, all except Pikachu were male. Pikachu was shy and a little moody at first, but can be very sweet if she gets to know you. Psyduck was a coward and also rather loudmouthed. Venonat was quiet and rarely spoke. Porygon2 was ultra-serious and was very smart. And Golett has the grammar of a caveman, but is very strong and smart despite this grammatical issue. All these Pokemon had the ability to speak the human language. No one knows why and how these Pokemon could talk.

As Torchic and his gang were doing their daily things, Torchic signed. "What's wrong, Torchic?" asked Pikachu. "Its been so... boring lately." answered Torchic. "I kind of want to do something different... like that Snoof guy from Mixels." Torchic told Pikachu while the others are listening. "I don't think we could embark on adventures like that." worried Psyduck. "Me agree." said Golett. "Do you guys realize that if we did go on adventure, we would risk our forest... and maybe some maniac is watching us talk or maybe some evil force could be destroying this whole world... or maybe even both!" Porygon2 added. "We might risk our forest, but a force could be out there! We just need to defeat it!" Torchic said.

At a bedroom at some house, a large toy robot, named R.O.B., was watching the gang of Pokemon confess about the adventure. "This looks... interesting" said R.O.B, who was watching them at on a TV he modifed so he could spy on the characters and their daily lives in this dimension. "I wonder what it would be like if I was there" R.O.B. questioned himself.

"Uh guys..." Venonat noticed something very... odd happening. Was Torchic's wish granted? "Are you kidding me, Venonat?! I'm too scared to go there!" said a worried Psyduck. "Let's go check it... and Psyduck, you're coming." said Torchic as Golett picked up Psyduck. As the group approached the strange site, they noticed a black, shadowy Rattata with pure, blood-red eyes. It only made distorted squeaks. It noticed the approaching Pokemon and it attacked Psyduck all of sudden. Psyduck started screaming for help until Pikachu shocks it with her eletrical cheeks. The shadowy Rattata suddenly fades away. "Thanks Pikachu" said Psyduck. "You're welcome" replied Pikachu. "So what's with these shadowy Pokemon?" questioned Torchic after he saw the shadowy Rattata. At this point, the group approached the site.


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

"This is... strange." Torchic said. At the site, where the six Pokemon were at, was a machine that spawned the shadowy Ratatas. It also has an on or off switch on it. It was fortunately off, but that would not last long. "Me notice switch thing, but me no touch" said Golett. "What could it do? I should try it out." said Torchic, who was about to make a huge mistake. "Torchic! Do not turn that switch on!" yelled Psyduck, who already shaking in fear already. The Machine started creating various shadowy Rattatas, as well as the creation of various shadowy Zubats, a Pokemon species resembling a bat, and a shadowy Raticate, which was the evolved form of Rattata. The shadowy Pokemon attacked the crew. Torchic burned them, Pikachu shocked them, Venonat bit them, Porygon2 used Tri Attack on them, Golett body slammed them and Psyduck ran away like a coward. The shadowy Pokemon were defeated. But the machine had another nasty surprise for the gang.

After the battle, the machine suddenly transformed into a bomb, the bomb had a ten seconds countdown. "We are so in trouble." said a scared Porygon2. "Then what are going to do?!" yelled Psyduck. At this point, the bomb exploded, Golett and Porygon2 are sent flying away, then Venonat and Psyduck are sent flying away. "Torchic, goodbye." said an upset Pikachu, who was now sent flying away. Torchic himself was sent flying away too. Torchic and his friends have been separated from each other. They are now scattered through out this strange universe. The forest the Pokemon live in was also destroyed. When will they reunite? This strange universe may never know until later.

After Torchic and his gang have been separated from each other, Torchic finds himself near an ordinary-looking house. There were no cars around the house. "I should see if anyone is home in this house" said a curious Torchic, who then knocked on the door at the house. In one of the rooms, R.O.B. was playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U on his Wii U, "Gosh darn! This amiibo is hard to defeat!" yelled R.O.B., who was playing againist one of his amiibo figures. He then heard knocking on the door, "Someone's here? I guess I should see who's here!" R.O.B. said willingly as he went down the stairs and opened the door. At first, he didn't see anyone, but when he looked down, he noticed Torchic. "Are you the same Torchic that I saw on my monitor TV? And what happened to your Pokemon friends too?" asked R.O.B.. "What are you talking about?" answered Torchic. "And I lost them, sadly." Torchic added on. "Mind if you come to my room and show you that I was watching you and your friends?" R.O.B. offered. "Sure, I guess" said Torchic.

R.O.B. invites Torchic to his room, showing him what R.O.B. saw when he watched them on his monitor TV. "Is that you?" asked R.O.B.. "Yes, that's me and my Pokemon friends. I miss them a lot now." Torchic answered. "I'm sure you'll meet 'em all again at some point." R.O.B. added on. "Thanks" said Torchic. "You're welcome." R.O.B. replied back. "I want as well look out my window and-what the heck are those black shadowy creatures?!" R.O.B. screamed out. Torchic takes a peek out the window and sure enough, there were more shadowy Rattatas, but there were also shadowy Goombas out there too. "Torchic, go defeat those things while I'll try to find my NES Zapper to shoot them!" R.O.B. told Torchic, who flies out the room and uses Ember to burn them. But more and more shadowy enemies came and Torchic was soon overwhelmed. At this point R.O.B. showed up with a NES Zapper and a NES Power Glove and started shooting the shadowy enemies and punching them with his power glove. He also shot beams out of his eyes too. But Torchic and R.O.B. were still overwhelmed the number of enemies.

"What are we going to do?!" worried R.O.B. "I don't know!" Torchic answered. As the army of shadowy creatures aproached them, the Rattatas became Raticates one by one. But then suddenly, a black, stickfigure-like creature with a rather large nose showed up with a hammer. He started to attack the shadowy Raticates and Goombas, defeating the, one after another. Torchic and R.O.B. decide to help him and start to attack more enemies too. After burning, shooting, and hammering the enemies, the shadowy enemies, have been defeated. The black stickfigure-like creature notices Torchic and R.O.B.. "What's your name?" asked Torchic. "He doesn't talk and his name is Mr. Game & Watch. He's one of my friends" answered R.O.B. "Thanks for helping us, Mr. Game and Watch." Torchic thanked Mr. Game and Watch, who then ringed his bell. "What's he doing?" questioned Torchic, who thought it was strange for him to do that. "He likes doing that for some reason." R.O.B. answered. "Would you like to join us?" Torchic offered. Mr. Game and Watch then ringed his bell in a yes manner. "Good, now we just need to know where the rest of my friends are... and whatever friends they might find." said Torchic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wonder Pets Help Pikachu

Somewhere somewhat near the area where Torchic's group are, Pikachu finds herself laying at a playground near a school. The school looked like it was abandoned and was meant for preschool-aged children. Pikachu saw the school and began to look in the window. Turns out the school was not completely abandoned. There was a guinea pig wearing an orange cap, a turtle wearing a French sailor cap and also wore blue shoes and a duck wearing a pilot's cap with goggles. The guinea pig was teaching the turtle and duck about something. "Uh, Linny?'" the turtle said as he noticed Pikachu peeking through the window. "Was is it, Tuck?" Linny the guinea pig said. "You may want to check the window" Tuck said. "Oh my!" yelled Linny as she notices Pikachu. "This is sewious!" cried the duck, who's name happens to be Ming-Ming. "It's not that serious, Ming-Ming." Linny said as she calmed Tuck and Ming-Ming down.

Pikachu realizes she has been noticed. She tries to run away, but Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming rush out of the school and see Pikachu. "Who are you, strangers?" Pikachu said in a moody tone. "We're the Wonder Pets!" Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming said. "Um... OK... Nice meeting you." said a still moody Pikachu. "We want to show you something!" Ming-Ming said. "Yeah, please come with us!" Linny begged Pikachu. "Fine, I'll see what you got." said a disapointed Pikachu. She went to the school with the Wonder Pets.

In the school, Linny showed Pikachu the canned phone. "See this phone?" Linny said. "It's just a boring can phone" said Pikachu. "What this can phone can do is to contact people all awound the wowld!" said a cheerful Ming-Ming. The phone then rings, "Someone's in trouble!" yelled Tuck. "Can I see if this phone works?" asked Pikachu. "Go ahead!" yelled Linny, who offered Pikachu to use the can phone. Pikachu looks in the can phone and believe it or not, she saw Torchic, her best friend. "Torchic! Are you alright?" Pikachu asked. "Yes I am!" said Torchic through the can phone. "So you two are boyfwiend and girlfwiend?" asked Ming-Ming. "I'll rather not answer that question." answered Pikachu. "Are you with the Wonder Pets?" Torchic asked. "Yes I am!" Pikachu answered back. "But where are you?" questioned Pikachu. "I'm at a house near to this school!". "Really? I have to see you soon! Anyways, bye!" Pikachu said as she put the can phone down.

"We really need to find Torchic, Linny." Pikachu said to Linny. Ming-Ming started to giggle a little bit about Pikachu and Torchic's relationship and Pikachu told her to be quiet. "To the Flyboat!" Linny cried out. "Flyboat?" Pikachu said to Linny. "It's what we used to travel around this strange dimension." Tuck said. The Wonder Pets then jumped on the boat and so did Pikachu. The Wonder Pets then start to sing their trademark, but annoying songs. "Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We're on way! To help Pikachu's Boyfriend and save the day! the Wonder Pets sung until Pikachu snaps after she heard them call Torchic "Pikachu's Boyfriend" and almost flipped out, then they stopped singing. The rest of the ride was quiet afterwards.

The Wonder Pets and Pikachu arrived at the house. They see Torchic, R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch, the latter two being known to them somehow, defending themselves from the shadowy force, which now started taking the form of meercats. "They're in danger!" Tuck yelled. "This is sewious!" cried Ming-Ming. "Those shadowy creatures attacked Torchic and the rest of my friends before!" Pikachu yelled. "You guys stay here while I take care of them with Torchic and those other people that joined him." Pikachu said as she left off. "Dang these shadowy enemies come in packs!" R.O.B. said as he shot the shadowy Raticates, Goombas and Meercats with his NES Zapper. "Quick we someone to help us!" yelled Torchic. As Torchic is trying to defend himself, Pikachu shows up and starts shocking the shadowy creatures. "Pikachu!" "Torchic!" yelled Torchic and Pikachu respectively. While Torchic, Pikachu, R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch take on the enemies, the Wonder Pets show up, Linny is holding a ruler, Tuck is holding a water gun and Ming-Ming is holding a toy ball. The Wonder Pets have joined the battle and sung more of their songs while they attacked the shadowy enemies. "What's gonna work?" Linny sung as she attacked a shadowy Goomba. "Teamwork!" sung Tuck and Ming-Ming who attack a Raticate and a Meercat respectively. At this point, the enemies have been defeated using the power of teamwork!

After the battle, Pikachu hugged Torchic. "I really missed you." said Pikachu. "Looks like Pikachu's with her boyfwiend!" said Ming-Ming and then Linny, Tuck and Pikachu looked at her with a mean look. "Sowwy." Ming-Ming apologized. "I bet you are the Pikachu I saw on my monitor TV." said R.O.B.. "He means that he was watching us on his TV." Torchic added as R.O.B. showed a video of what he saw on his 3DS he brought with him. "Yep, that's me." Pikachu said. Mr. Game and Watch then rings his bell that they should go on and look for the rest of Torchic's friends. "Alright, Mr. Game & Watch. Let's do this!" Torchic said as he, Pikachu, the Wonder Pets, R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch walked away from R.O.B.'s house.

Meanwhile, at a different area was a dirty trailer, there inside was Lumpy, an incredibly dim-witted moose who tends to get others harmed. There, it was the evening, but he began making breakfast, and no, this was not breakfast for dinner, this was a result of his stupidity. He cooked pancakes and he ended up cooking it for too long, which ending up burning down his trailer. He didn't know what to do, although he escaped the building unharmed, which was unusual as he often gets killed in such accidents. But then he encountered Psyduck, laying on the floor. "What should I do?" questioned Lumpy.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Pokemon Friends

As Lumpy dragged Psyduck to the his now burned down trailer, Psyduck began to wake up a little bit. He then noticed Lumpy. "Hey, what's your name?" Psyduck asked. "My name is Sir George. Wait! I mean Lumpy!" Lumpy told Psyduck. "I assume you burned down your home?" Psyduck asked. "Yep!" Lumpy said cheerfully. "Lumpy, you do know that isn't a good idea at all." Psyduck told Lumpy. "Uh... No?" Lumpy said. Psyduck then began to notice a yellow rabbit, looked somewhat like Pikachu, but the rabbit was male despite him wearing pink bunny slippers. He was being chased by the shadowy force, now taking the form of various animals known as Generic Tree Friends. "We should help him! But I don't think I could hit them!" Psyduck worried as Lumpy began throwing pieces of his burned trailer at the shadowy Generic Tree Friends, with on the pieces hitting the rabbit. But the shadowy Generic Tree Friends began to go after Psyduck and Lumpy, both not knowing what to do.

As Psyduck, Lumpy and the rabbit began getting chased, Psyduck, for the first time, decides to attack the shadowy Generic Tree Friends by scratching them with his fingers. Before that, he never had the courage to attack them. After Psyduck defeats the shadowy Generic Tree Friends, he then asks the rabbit what his name was, the rabbit replied "Cuddles". "Cute name, right?" Psyduck said. "Yeah." Cuddles said back. All of sudden, another shadowy creature, taking the form of a grizzly bear, one that looked like one the once attacked Lumpy, goes after the three. They are all running away from the shadowy grizzly bear, who is catching up to them with almost no problem.

As the trio runs away from the shadowy grizzly bear, a mouse notices them. He knew about Cuddles and little bit about Lumpy, but never seen Psyduck before. He picks up a handmade bow and arrow, one he used to try to shoot a falcon with once, but was almost killed by the falcon when doing it, shoots the grizzly bear with an arrow. The trio turns around and notices the grizzly bear is dead and is fading away. Psyduck notices the arrow. "Who shot the bear?" Psyduck said. "I did." said the mouse, who revealed himself as Stuart Little. "Thanks for shooting that gosh darn bear!" Cuddles said as Lumpy is eating a sandwich for some reason. "You're welcome." said Stuart. "Anyways, do you know about where I could find my friends? They're scattered throughout this strange dimension." Psyduck asked Stuart, since he thought Stuart was a smart person, in which he is. "I'm not sure, but I'll try to find out soon." Stuart said to Psyduck as they, Lumpy and Cuddles walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big City and More Pokemon

Torchic's group have been traveling throughout the town, eventually they end up in a city. The city was huge, but despite this, hardly any people lived in this giant city. There is a reason why, but only one inhabitant knows the reason why hardly anyone lives here. "It's dawk hewe." Ming-Ming said. "It looks like there is no electricity!" Pikachu complained. Torchic then notices someone riding a stuntbike in the town. "Did you hear that?" Torchic asked the group. "I think I hear a biker gang or something like that!" Linny said. "Hey." said an unfamiliar voice. The gang noticed a penguin wearing a biker helment and goggle and also wore boots. The penguin then told them her name was Peppy. "So what are you guys doing at my hideout?" Peppy asked. "I'm just looking for my Pokemon friends" Torchic answered. "I could help you if you want." Peppy offered. "Sure thing." Torchic said with a blush to her while Pikachu gave a mean look to him. "Anyways, let me just find my stunt bike." Peppy said. However, the stunt bike wasn't there, Peppy then notices that her stunt bike was being taken away from more shadowy creatures, this time they were in the form of Glumps, which are evil Moshlings, which are pets the Moshi Monsters can discover by planting certain seeds in certain colors. "Hey! Give that bike!" Peppy yelled. "This is sewious!" Ming-Ming cried out. "We need to do something about this before it's too late!" R.O.B. said. "Then we should go after them and attack them!" Torchic said. The group got ready to attack the shadowy Glumps.

Torchic was burning the shadowy Glumps and began to realize that something were completely immune to his embers. But Pikachu began shocking the shadowy Glumps that were immune to Torchic's embers, defeating them in the process. "Dang, why are these shadowy Glumps so gosh darn hard to defeat!" Peppy yelled out, but R.O.B. began punching the ones Peppy had a hard time defeating with his NES Power Glove hand. The shadowy Glumps were then defeated all together.

"Finally, I got my stunt bike back!" Peppy said as she kissed her stunt bike. But then Pikachu notices another bomb, one that looked like the bomb that sent her and her friends flying away. Pikachu then tells everyone that they should escape now. As the bomb is about to blow up the city, Torchic's group runs away from the city. "Can you tell me why the city is abandoned?" Torchic asked Peppy while he was running away from the city. "Because I once pulled a prank so devestating that the inhabitants had to leave for good! Trust me, I'm a bad girl!" Peppy told Torchic as she rid on her bike. At this point, the bomb stopped. The group stopped running and looked at the city, which was now left in ruins. "Goodbye hideout." said Peppy who was very close to crying, until Torchic offered her to hug him, which warmed her up. "Now we need to go somewhere else!" Torchic said. "Yeah." Tuck added on as the group went on.

Psyduck's group is traveling trying to see if they could find any of his friends. Psyduck then notices a Natu, which is also a Pokemon, starring at him. "Uh... hi?" Psyduck said nervously. The Natu then came up to Psyduck and said hi back. "What's your name?" Stuart asked. "Natu. Just Natu." Natu said. "Hey, do you happen to know about a Torchic?" Psyduck asked while Lumpy is eating another sandwich and Cuddles and Stuart are playing rock paper scissors. "I think I've heard about him. But let me ask my friends Jigglypuff and Drifloon about this." Natu told Psyduck. Jigglypuff and Drifloon then showed up and told Natu that they know about him as they both talk to him on social media websites. "Yeah, I talk to him every once in a while." said Drifloon. "Same here." Jigglypuff said. "Anyways guys, I'll help you find out where he is. Just come with me." Natu said as Psyduck's group followed him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

Somewhere far away from Torchic and Psyduck's group was a cave entrance, inside that cave was loads of minerals yet to be dug up. There Burrobot, a cyborg mole, was trying to break the walls with his drill nose. He then notices Venonat, who is walking into the cave. "Who are you?" Burrobot said. "...Venonat." Venonat said quietly. "I'm Burrobot. Despite my name, I'm a cyborg." Burrobot greeted Venonat. "What's this place?" Venonat asked. "It's just a cave where I like to find minerals at." Burrobot answered. "Don't forgot to meet my friend Creeper. But be warned that he explodes when nervous, but he somehow comes back to life for whatever reason." Burrobot said as Creeper walked near him. "Nice to meet you. My name isssss Creeper." Creeper introduced himself to Venonat. "Anywayssssss, we sssssshould explore thissssss cave!" Creeper said happily. The group began to explore, but they then encounter some shadowy creatures, now taking the form of the Endermen, which were tall humanoid creatures with long limbs that can teleport. Unlike the Rattatas Venonat encountered, this thing just... looked at them. That was until Burrobot tries to drill into it, but it teleports and attacks him. He tries to attack it back, but it teleported. More shadowy Endermen show up too, along with some shadowy Zubats anda a few shadowy Golbats. Venonat's group then attacks.

Even though they got the upperhand of the battle somehow, a trio of cartoon characters, named Yakko, Wakko and Dot, come out of no where and begin assisting the group. "Faboo!" Wakko screamed out as he malleted a shadowy Golbat with his mallet. They all won the battle.

"Who are you guys?" Venonat asked. "I'm Yakko! this is my brother Wakko and this is my little sister Dot!" Yakko answered. "And I'm cute!" Dot added on. "Now what should we do?" Burrobot asked. But then the cave began to collapse. Venonat's group runs out of the cave screaming, the Warners risked their lives by staying in for some reason. "Goodbye, Warner ssssssiblings." Creeper said nervously. Venonat, Burrobot and Creeper have escaped the cave. They then walk away from the cave as if nothing happened. But the Warners show up mysteriously, completely unharmed.

"How is possible for you guys to get crushed by a cave, yet remain unharmed?" Burrobot asked the Warners with an attitude. "Cartoon Physics and our lack of logic!" Yakko answered. "Um... OK?" Venonat said.

Meanwhile at near the collapsed cave was the Homestar Runner. He was looking at the cave site, wondering why the cave collapsed. Homestar then noticed the group and asked them how. "How this cave collapse? I want to know how." Homestar said. "I really don't know. I think it may have been caused by those shadowy creatures we encountered." Burrobot answered. "I know about those shadowy cweatuwes since I saw one and kicked it." Homestar answered back. "Guys... We need to find my friends, but I have no idea where they're at!" Venonat said. "Venonat, why not you calm down a little bit?" Yakko told Venonat. "Um... OK then. But we'll find them." Venonat said confidently. Venonat's group, along with Homestar Runner, decide to venture on.


End file.
